Anna's new powers
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: For Shelby, and anyone else who has read Cloe Kimura's Digiwinx Club haikus, or any other Digiwinx stories. Note: I decided to make this a real story.
1. This is how it started

(Told in story form. Only my friend Shelby (Cloe Kimura) will be able to understand this. See her haikus about the Digiwinx Club to understand.)

"I've gotta get control over this," Anna mumbled. She sighed. "I just wish I knew how."

"I can help you," came a voice behind her.

Anna turned and saw Darkar. "How would you..." she started to say. She shook her head. "No way. I can't trust you."

"You don't seem to have a better option," said Darkar. "Besides, I'm not trying to trick you. Your powers are very unique, it's true. But they're useless right now. I can help you make them stronger than you ever thought possible."

Anna turned and started walking away from him. "Thanks, but no thanks," she said. "I don't want your help."

"You don't have a choice," said Darkar. He grabbed Anna and disappeared, only to reappear in the Under Realm.

"Let go of me!" Anna said angrily, trying to get away from Darkar.

Darkar chuckled. "Why don't you try turning into your other winx form?"

"You mean that demon-thing! No way!" said Anna.

"I don't mean that," said Darkar. "That power is gone. It's a shame, too. Nevertheless, give it a try." He let go of her.

Though she still didn't trust him, Anna nodded and tried turning into this "other" winx form.

Darkar grinned. "Perfect," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Anna snapped.

A mirror appeared in front of Anna. She looked through it and saw why Darkar was so happy. Her winx form was different now. Her naturally pale skin made her blood red outfit look even darker than it really was. She wore a dress that looked just like Layla's (But like I said, it's blood red), and black ankle high, heeled boots. Her hair was in a single ponytail now. Her eyes were purple, but only because they were a cross between her good self (with blue eyes) and her evil self (with red eyes).

(A few hours later...)

Anna turned into her normal form, panting. This was also different, but not by much. Her eyes were still purple, and her hair now stretched just past her shoulder blades. She now wore a black turtle neck sweater, black jeans, and black and red sneakers. "Can I...please go now?" she asked wearily.

Darkar nodded. "You might as well," he said. "But before you do, let me make one thing clear: I helped you for my own personal gain, and nothing else."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I already knew that," she said sourly.

"Two more things," said Darkar. "You still need to gain control over your new powers. They're not exactly good, but they're not completely evil, either. And the black dragonfire has no power over you whatsoever."

"Whatever," said Anna. Darkar sighed and transported her back to the others.

"Where have you been?" asked Ami.

"Does it matter?" asked Anna, sitting down. She soon fell asleep.

Back in the Under Realm, where he was watching Anna, Darkar chuckled.

(Okay, so basically, her powers are almost evil, but there's just enough good (caused by her old, light based powers) to keep her from siding with Darkar. More details to be announced.)


	2. The Red NovaFlame and Black DragonFire

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Rayne. "It's been almost three days, and she's still asleep." She was looking at Anna, concerned.

"I think she's gets it from our dad," said Nick.

"Nick, stop," said Ami. "Your father does sleep for long periods of time sometimes, but I don't think that has anything to do with what's going on with your sister."

"It was just a thought," said Nick.

About an hour later, Anna slowly woke up. She sat up and looked around. She sighed. "Good, it was just a dream," she mumbled. When she realized she looked different, she moaned. "No, it was real."

"What are you talking about?" asked Amber.

"Oh, n-nothing," Anna lied.

"How would you know?" said Anna.

"I'll make her tell the truth," said Cloe. She cast a truth-telling spell on Anna. "Now, what happened about 3 days ago that made you so tired?"

"N-nothing. R-r-really," said Anna, still lying. The spell didn't work on her.

"She's still lying," said Cloe. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe she's not lying," said Ryo.

"No, she is," said Koji. "It's pretty obvious."

"How would you know?" said Ryo.

"Because she always starts stuttering when she lies," Ami replied.

"Then why isn't Cloe's spell working?" asked Amber.

"The Black Dragonfire doesn't work on me," Anna said quietly.

"What?" said Cloe and Drew.

"Nothing," said Anna quickly, getting up. "Um, I-I gotta...go." She turned and ran off.

"That was weird," Ryo mumbled.

"Should one of us go after her?" Rayne asked.

"I will," said Cloe. She turned into her winx form and flew after Anna.

Anna knew Cloe was following her. She stopped and turned to face Cloe. "What?" she said coldly.

"I've got some questions, and you have to answer them," said Cloe.

"I don't have to do anything," was Anna's harsh reply.

Cloe grabbed Anna's wrist. "Come on," she said. "you're coming back to the others with me."

"No, I'm not," said Anna, turning into her winx form. Her hand started glowing a dark red color. It burned like fire, but was cold like ice. Cloe had to let go of Anna's wrist. Anna turned and flew off.

Cloe flew after her. "Then at least tell me why my spell didn't work on you," she said.

Anna turned to answer, but before she could say anything, Darkar appeared behind her and said, "Because the Black Dragonfire, and any other magic its owner uses doesn't work on anyone who poses the Red Novaflame."

"Isn't that like the power my mom has?" Anna asked.

"True," said Darkar, "But Ami's is lighter and harder to control. Yours, on the other hand, is stronger and more adjusted to your personal life. And being similar to the black Dragonfire, in this case, darkness won't work against darkness."

"What's he doing here?" Cloe exclaimed.

"It's time for another history lesson," said Darkar. He brought Cloe and Anna with him to the Under Realm. "You see," he said, "The Black Dragonfire came right from my heart and only her 'boyfriend', Ryan, could activate it. Cloe's pixie is the pixie of darkness, Saltrisa. Do you understand that much?"

Cloe nodded. "Yes, sir," said Anna, turning back into her normal form.

"Good," said Darkar. "Now, the Red Novaflame is something Anna here was born with. But it was in a different form. When she got really angry, she would turn into a very different person, as you've seen, Cloe. But now that she can control it better, Anna's winx form has changed."

"What did you mean before about 'darkness won't work against darkness'?" Cloe asked.

"Ah, right," said Darkar. "You see, because Black Dragonfire and the Red Novaflame are so similar, when one tries to cast a spell on the other, it won't work. A minor setback, but everything has a consequence."

"That makes sense, I guess," said Cloe. "But there's one more thing I don't get: Anna's dad has the spirits of light, and her mom...well like you said, the Novaflame is more light-based. So why are Anna's powers so dark?"

"Well," Darkar started, before Anna cut in.

"It's because I'm cursed with my mom's nightmares, right?" Anna said.

Darkar nodded.

"What?" said Cloe.

Anna sighed. "I remember my mom once told me she used to have these really dark and frightening nightmares," she said. "Sometimes she still does. And there...there was always this strange dark power that would prevent her from waking up."

"That power you mentioned," said Darkar, "That is the source of your new powers."


	3. Adittude Ajustment

(Cloe and Anna are now in a forest, close to their friends and family.)

Anna pinned Cloe against a tree. "Don't tell anyone where we went, got it?" she said, an icy tone in her voice.

Cloe nodded, a bit scared. "Yeah," she said.

"Good," said Anna curtly, letting go of Cloe. "Come on. Let's go." She turned and started to walk briskly back to the others.

Cloe turned into her normal form and followed, wondering what caused Anna's sudden change in behavior.

"Where were you two?" asked Tasha when the two girls came back.

"Um-" Cloe started. When she saw the look Anna was giving her, she quickly said, "Nowhere."

Stormy and Koichi exchanged glances of worry. "Well, as long as you're both safe," said Ami.

"Don't worry, we're okay," said Cloe.

Anna sat down. "Yeah, calm down, Mom," she said, a bit harshly.

This time, it was Ami and Koji who exchanged glances, but more of surprise than worry.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked his little sister.

Instead of answering, Anna asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weirder than normal," Nick said.

"Gee, thanks," was Anna's sarcastic reply. She sighed. "Nothing's wrong with me. I'm just letting my 'true colors' show, or something like that."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said.

Wolfa flew over to Anna and landed on her head. "So, where'd you really go?" she asked.

"Nowhere," Anna said. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Well," said Rayne, "You are the kind of person to storm off, then make up some lame excuse as to where you went."

Anna sighed in frustration. "I'm NOT lying!" she shouted, getting up and crossing over to Rayne.

"I didn't say you were lying right now," said Rayne quickly. She then mumbled, "Though I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

"Shut up!" Anna said angrily. "I am so sick and tired of hearing you constantly saying all these things about me!"

Rayne tried to argue, but when she tried to speak, no sound came out. She tried again, but still nothing.

Anna smirked. "Well, that works," she said, now in a better mood than before. "I wonder how long it'll last."

Rayne growled. "You are infuriating!" she shouted.

"Not very long," Anna mumbled. She looked at Rayne. "Infuriating, huh? I didn't know you even knew what that word meant," she said teasingly.

Losing her patience, Rayne turned into her winx form. She flew up.

Anna did the same. "What's wrong, little Rayne?" she teased. "Did I make you mad?"

Rayne growled. "I don't know what you're problem is, but I don't see why you have to be so cruel to the rest of us!" she said angrily.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to answer that?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," said Rayne.

"Well, once I figure that out, I'll tell ya," said Anna. "But in the mean time..." She sent a beam of red energy at Rayne. It hit her before she had a chance to ever try to dodge it. Just like when Cloe was exposed to it, it burned like fire, yet was cold as ice. Rayne winced and fell back.

"What's wrong with you?" Rayne shouted, flying over to Anna.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong," said Anna. She landed and turned back into her normal form. "See? I thought you were gonna dodge my attack, but you didn't. So, um...Sorry."

Still watching Anna carefully, Rayne landed and turned back into her normal form as well.

"Well?" Anna asked. "Do you forgive me or not?"

Rayne nodded. "Yeah, I forgive you," she said. She smiled.

Anna forced a small smile.

(Kinda open-ended, I know.)


End file.
